A new way of life
by dreamandlive
Summary: Season 2, episode 8 Claudia Joy has just learned that she is pregnant. The news is as beautiful to learn as hard to believe. After the death of their eldest daughter Amanda, how will Michael and Claudia really take the news? How will their life be with the arrival of this surprise baby?
1. Saison 2

Claudia was waiting in the doctor's office. She was split between impatience and stress. She asked herself a thousand questions. The door opened. The doctor sat down in front of her.

C: So?  
Dr. Claudia, you are pregnant.

Claudia blamed it. It could be a possibility. This news flooded her with happiness, but deep inside her, deep inside her, she knew it was not possible now. She did not want to be pregnant, she could not.

Dr. Claudia, are you all right?  
C: Yes, sorry. It's just that this news is a shock, I knew it was a possibility but ... I was hoping it was a false alarm.  
Dr: I understand. With what happened to ... I mean ...  
C: Amanda.  
Dr. Claudia, you feel guilty and that's normal. Basically you feel like you want to replace Amanda but you know it's wrong. The only question is, do you feel joy for this pregnancy?

Claudia blew a big blow.

C: That's wonderful news, of course. Even if at my age it is risky.  
Dr: Is your husband aware?  
C: Not yet. If it could remain discreet.  
Dr: Nothing will come out of this office. Know that you will have a personalized follow-up and you will be followed very closely.  
C: I did not think I could get pregnant at that age.  
Dr.: Anything is still possible as long as you have regular cycles.

Claudia nodded. She came out of the doctor's office completely shot. She had to announce it to Michael and Emmalin. Given their pace of life, how would it be possible to welcome a new child? She returned quickly. She did not want to tell Denise at the moment. She wanted to talk to Michael about it.  
Emmalin had just gone on vacation with her friends. She walked hand in hand with Michael.

C: Listen honey I ... I have something to tell you.  
M: I'm listening to you.  
C: I ... I had a little fright, and this fear was confirmed.  
M: What? What is happening ?  
C: Honey, I'm pregnant.

Michael gaped. His eyes went from Claudia's belly to her eyes. He did not realize the news yet.

M: Are you pregnant? Really ?

Claudia nodded. Michael came to take her in his arms.

M: I can not believe it.  
C: I have trouble understanding too.

Michael broke off, took Claudia's head between his hands and kissed her lovingly.

M: I love you!

They returned hand in hand. Michael was excited about this news. Claudia a little less.

C: Honey, I think you do not realize it.  
M: You wear our child sweatheart, of course I realize.  
C: No wait, wait ...

Claudia took Michael by the hand and they sat down on the couch.

C: Michael, sweatheart, this pregnancy is risky.  
M: Risky?  
C: My age is that there are risks for me and for the baby.  
M: Okay but you will be better and above all more followed.  
C: Yes. But is not it crazy?  
M: You're pregnant with our baby. It's not crazy, it's just ... wonderful.

Claudia smiled at him.

C: I know. I'm talking to you about having a child at this time in our life. I am very taken by the support group. And now that you are starred, you have a much more sustained pace of work.  
M: It is true that it will require a very good organization. You doubt ?  
C: Yes. Can we accept that our life is completely turned upside down? I mean, we will inevitably be less patient, tired faster. There will be lack of sleep, all the worries that will be there with the arrival of this baby. Can we really manage? And if you leave?  
M: I thought you know, it's the first thing that came to mind when you told me. I would like to be present near you every day of this new adventure.  
C: We both know that nothing is safe. You know, when the doctor told me this news, I was invaded by a lot of happiness. I'm so happy to know that I'm wearing our child honey. But I ask myself a lot of questions and I need to think.  
M: I understand. Know that ... I'll follow you, whatever you decide.  
C: No, this decision will be ours, both of you.

Michael nodded.

C: We are going to think each one on our side and we will make a decision both.

They kissed tenderly and returned to their occupation. But their thoughts were turned to that baby Claudia was waiting for. Michael had so much desire for this child. Claudia did not really know if she felt up to this challenge. She thought of the future. Deciding to keep this baby meant a lot of things. That evening, when they were going to bed, they decided to talk again.

M: Forgive me for being so excited earlier.  
C: No, honey, I understand. You know, I'm so happy with this news.  
M: So what are you worried about?  
That's all. How will I manage the pregnancy, the birth, the arrival of this new little one among us. How will I succeed in managing sleepless nights, toothache? Will I be strong enough to protect my baby, without being distressed every minute of the day? And let's not forget that we are committed for at least twenty new years Michael.

Michael reacts that indeed, would not it be crazy to have a child now? But it was not necessary to make such a decision on a whim.

M: Honey, if you do not feel able to carry this child, bring it into the world and be able to raise it, I can not ask you such pressure.  
C: That's what's contradictory Michael, because I feel perfectly capable of all that.  
M: Really?  
C: Yes. But the question is, do we really want this child?  
M: Yes Claudia, I really want this child.

Claudia perceived a certainty in Michael's voice. Seeing his wife be puzzled he explained.

M: I want this child since I came back from Iraq. I was lost and needed to hang on to something, to someone, to move forward. And I wanted to become a father again. But I never dared to talk to you about it.  
C: Then I can not take that away from you, and ...

Claudia took Michael's hand and laid it on her belly.

C: This little angel did not ask to be there. And we are at fault both hum?

It made them laugh.

C: So we both know our decision.

When Claudia had put her hand on her belly, Michael had felt so much happiness. He realized little by little what would happen in the coming months. They both had tears in their eyes. They kissed tenderly and took each other in their arms. So it was a new adventure that was starting. Claudia fell asleep in the arms of Michael who was already beginning to want to protect her every moment of the day.  
It was necessary to announce the news to Emmalin on his return from vacation, which was very happy to have a little brother or a little sister. And as she had told her parents, she would be there to help them with this little piece of cabbage. Claudia was then able to announce it to all her band of friend who welcomed this news with astonishment but really well and everyone was so happy for Michael and Claudia.  
However, for the moment, it did not really show that Claudia was expecting a child. So it was difficult for both of them to project themselves. One evening, while Claudia was preparing dinner, Michael came to take her in his arms. He put his hands on Claudia's belly.

M: It's hard to imagine that you're waiting for our child, nothing is visible.  
C: That's normal, this is just the beginning of my pregnancy Michael. Have you already forgotten how it's going?

Claudia teased him. She knew that Michael was afraid of being deployed and missing part of her pregnancy and in the worst case the birth of her baby.

M: It's a bit far all that, it's true.  
C: Honey, we'll have to be a little patient.  
M: I know.  
C: Will you succeed in not overprotecting me?  
M: I want nothing to happen to you, I want to take care of you and make sure everything goes well.  
C: I'm fine, you have no worries to have.

But Michael was already worried. Especially since in the back of them, they had not recovered from the disappearance of Amanda. But would they recover one day?  
Despite her pregnancy, Claudia continued to live normally and help everyone around her on a daily basis. So she was trying to help Denise overcome this kiss with Getti and will be there especially for her best friend watching over her when the latter gets her motorcycle accident. She cooked for the romantic dinner that Trevor organized for Roxy and above all, was always at her daughter's school, especially when it came to Queen, her new boyfriend. She will also always be there for her daughter and her husband when Emmalin learns that Emmalin is the person in charge of drug trafficking on the base.  
A few weeks later, Claudia's mother came to visit them. Given the family situation in which she was with Claudia's father, she decided to wait a little before announcing her. She announced them before they left. Claudia's parents were surprised at this news, but also happy to hear that they would be grandparents again.  
Claudia's belly was slightly rounded, but under her clothes no one could guess. They still wanted to keep this happiness a little longer for them. So when Paolo arrived, they said nothing to him. But Michael would never have imagined that he would try to touch Claudia, to want to kiss her without her consent. When he was telephoned to warn him of what had happened, he was panicked. He arrived in the kitchen completely lost.

M: Claudia! How are you ?  
C: That's ok Michael ...

In the eyes of Michael, she lives a lot of fear, but not only for her. But the officer was still in the kitchen, they could not argue freely. Michael then took Claudia in his arms. She was shaking and trying to regain normal breathing. When the officer came out, Michael could finally worry about the baby.

M: Honey, are you sure you're ok?  
C: Yes it's ok. I do not feel anything special.  
M: How's the baby?  
C: I think verything is okay.  
M: I would like you to go for an exam to be sure.

Normally, Claudia told her that it was not necessary. But for the first time since the announcement of her pregnancy, she was afraid for her baby. She realized that she could lose it at any moment. This reinforced his anxiety. They had lost Amanda for weeks, she could not bear losing her baby.

C: Okay.

Michael accompanied Claudia to her gynecologist, outside the base. Indeed, they had wished that Claudia be followed by someone who is gold of the base in order to be discreet. The examination revealed that everything was fine, the baby's heart was sticking very well and everything was normal. They were reassured. But on returning, Michael saw that Claudia was not well.

M: Honey, everything's fine, you do not have to worry anymore.  
C: I was scared Michael.

Claudia had tears in her eyes. He took her in his arms.

M: I'm here, do not worry.  
C: I was so scared for the baby.  
M: I know. But you do not risk anything any more?  
C: Ok.

Claudia managed to recover not badly from what had happened to her. She could have counted on Michael, of course. Little Sara Elizabeth pointed her little nose in the Burton family. Joan and Roland were so happy. Michael was moved when he met the little girl in the hospital. He realizes then that in a few months, it is him who would welcome a baby with Claudia. Joan went home some day later. That day, Roland's mother came to help them with the baby.  
That morning, Claudia woke up shortly after Michael was getting ready in the bathroom. When she sat down, she felt something unusual. She jumped. Michael heard it and worried himself directly. He arrived near her.

M: Honey, how are you?  
C: Yes, I was surprised that's all.

She had just put a hand on her belly and looked at Michael with a smile.

C: The baby has just moved.  
M: That's right?

Claudia took a hand from Michael and put it on her belly where they felt the baby move. They smiled at each other, more in love than ever. Michael came to kiss Claudia tenderly.

M: It's so wonderful to relive all that with you.  
C: I just did not want to relive it one day. I had forgotten how magical it is.

They then took each other in their arms.  
Claudia's belly was well rounded and she could no longer deny being pregnant. She was enjoying every moment of happiness that offered her this pregnancy surprise. That day was a special day because Claudia had an appointment for her fifth month ultrasound. Michael had taken his half day to be with her. He did not want to miss anything. The gynecologist asked the usual questions and found that everything was fine for Claudia. They settled for ultrasound.

G: Do you feel your baby moving?  
C: Yes, it moves well, even a little too many times.  
G: It shows that he is in good health. So let's see if he will show us his most beautiful face.

Claudia and Michael saw their baby on the screen. They were very moved. Claudia had an appointment for me each for a specialized follow-up due to her advanced age for a pregnancy. Their baby had grown big and they could see every detail of his face, his little fingers, his legs.

G: It is growing well and growing well, it's perfect. Everything is in its place and there is no particular problem.  
C: Thank you.

There was a white and the gynecologist smiled slightly.

M: There is a problem?  
G: Not at all. Last month I did not know. But are you wondering whether or not to know the sex of the baby?  
C: That is to say, we have not really thought about it. Can we know today?  
G: Yes, I can tell you with certainty today.

Claudia looked at Michael. The latter was excited to want to know but did not show it to Claudia.

C: Would you like to know honey?  
M: Do what you want to do sweatheart, but it's true that he titillated my curiosity.

Claudia smiled at him.

C: To know that he knows ... I have more than a wish to know.  
M: So, here we go.

Claudia turned her face to the gynecologist.

C: We would like to know please.  
G: Are you sure?  
M: We have never been so sure of ourselves.  
G: Okay.

The gynecologist captured an image of the baby to show Michael and Claudia.

G: It's a little boy.

Claudia had tears in her eyes. She was so happy. Michael was speechless. Claudia was waiting for a little boy. At that moment, he was the happiest in the world. The examination was finished and they went home. They took each other in their arms and they cried together. They then broke off and kissed affectionately.

M: I am so happy.  
C: Me too.  
M: What an adventure ...  
C: It's not me who would say otherwise. I did not dream of reliving so many emotions with the arrival of this baby.  
Emmalin welcomed the news wonderfully well. She was very happy to welcome a little brother in a few months. She was already looking forward to him being here.  
The same evening, Michael and Claudia found themselves in their room. Once in bed, their discussion revolved around this little boy who would arrive soon. Michael loved to keep his hand on his wife's belly. He had the impression to take full advantage of Claudia's pregnancy and especially the preparation for the birth of his son.

C: I'm glad you can live this pregnancy entirely with me.  
M: If you knew like me too.

They kissed each other.

M: Claudia, I'm just happy.  
C: Do you realize? A little boy.  
M: It's true that we are not used to boys, but he will be more than loved by his dad, his mom and his big sister. All this will only be happiness.  
C: I love you.

They kissed each other lovingly.

Despite all this happiness, Michael and Claudia had to manage Emmalin's love at this time. Indeed, the latter was really close to Logan, his correspondent in the army. Emmalin had lied to his parents. She had been punished but finding that the more they wanted to deprive her of seeing Logan, the more she would disobey them. Michael and Claudia then raised the punishment, without knowing that it would pose them some worries.  
When Michael heard about his transfer, he was worried. Claudia was in her eighth month of pregnancy, the trip to Brussels could be risky. When he went to pick her up at Hump bar, at Betty's memorial party, he was worried and Claudia saw him immediately. Michael explained everything to her. Claudia was happy for Michael. But they returned quickly. Michael told her that he felt like giving up Amanda but Claudia found the words to calm him down and restore his confidence. Michael was worried about something else.

M: Are you sure it'll be ok?  
C: Michael, I do not risk anything, even if it's a long trip. Well I may tire a little but nothing dramatic. And then I will give birth in Brussels, it does not matter.  
M: Okay.

Came the discussion on Emmalin. How was she going to handle the news? She managed her very badly. She ran away with her boyfriend. Claudia anguished very quickly. In its state, such stress could be catastrophic.


	2. Saison 3

(Chronological information: Since the beginning of my stories, the season 1 of Army Wives takes place in 2007, and the season 2 from October 2007 to May 2008. Therefore the season 3 from June 2008 to May 2009.)

(Ep 1)  
Michael was angry. Claudia was really scared and in her condition it could have had dramatic consequences. However, Claudia saw that Emmalin was very bad. She found a solution that split her heart but a solution that was the best one to take. Michael did not accept it.

M: It's out of the question! Claudia! You'll be alone here, anything can happen.  
C: Emmalin will be here no matter what. And then there is Denise.  
M: Honey, you realize that if we do that, I will not be here for the birth of the baby.

Michael was annihilated. He had been present near Claudia, for his greatest happiness. Missing the birth of his son was beyond his strength. Claudia saw that decision was heartbreaking for him.

C: I know. But what did you see in what state is Emmalin? She will not hesitate to take the plane alone to return here I am sure. And very sincerely I will not have the strength to have it away from me.  
M: Claudia, it's no.

Michael left to walk. But he went to the obvious, Claudia's solution was the best solution. Emmalin was finishing school in a month, Claudia would then join him with his daughter and son. When he returned, he accepted this situation. It was difficult but he faced it.  
(Ep 4)  
Fortunately, Michael returned a week later with relief, having been put on a new post at Fort Marshall. Claudia was relieved too, he would not miss anything. The situation with Emmalin did not improve immediately. But it would take time for their daughter to feel better and come back to them.  
(Ep 8)  
Exactly, Haneen's arrival in the family will help Emmalin to express his uneasiness and to get closer to his father. Everything will return little by little in order with the girl. Michael and Claudia were relieved that everything went better with her, before the birth of their son. Claudia had been able, with the doctor's permission, to accompany Haneen to Turkey, but the trip had made her very tired. Michael was worried but everything was fine. A discussion came back one evening as they were getting ready for bed. Claudia being in her eighth month of pregnancy and the birth of their baby was getting closer each day a little more.

M: Claudia, we would have to think about finding a name for this baby anyway.  
C: Yes, I know. But I can not think enough about him to know what his name will be.  
M: I understand honey.  
C: I think we'll give him his name on the day of his birth.  
M: If you want to wait until then there are no worries, but I would like to have some ideas. Because I need to project myself precisely.

Claudia smiled at him.

C: Ok. I must say that we have already eliminated a lot.  
M: You do not make the task easy for me.

They laughed.

C: But I'm sure of one thing.  
M: Which one?  
C: I would like his middle name to be his dad's middle name.  
M: Do you want to give him James as a middle name?  
C: Yes. We gave my first name to our first daughter. This baby will be our first baby boy and ...

Michael noticed that Claudia was very emotional.

M: Honey, how are you?  
C: Yes, it's just that ... telling you that, I realized it will be our last child to both of us. I was not aware of this at the birth of Emmalin. But that's different.  
M: I see. So you have to enjoy every moment a maximum.

They smiled at each other.

M: And I approve your choice for his middle name.

At this moment, the baby manifested itself by giving blows.

C: I think he agrees too.  
M: Really?

Michael put his hand on Claudia's belly, who placed his own hand on Michael's. They felt their baby move. This moment filled them with joy.

M: It's so wonderful to be able to live with you all the time.  
C: It's true that having you close to me is so important.

They kissed tenderly.

M: I love you.  
C: I love you too.

They smiled at each other. Then Claudia looked at her belly.

C: What name are we going to choose hum?  
M: We both liked Samuel, we can put him on the list.  
C: Ok, alright.  
M: What name did you like too?  
C: Owen.  
M: We can put it on the list too. And I put a name that I appreciate.  
C: Like that the day of his birth, I will know which name suits him best by looking at him.

Claudia looked up at Michael.

C: And what name do you choose?  
M: Andrew.  
C: It's true that it's pretty too.  
M: I really like that name.  
C: We'll see in a few weeks.

They kissed one last time and fell asleep.  
At the beginning of July, one morning while Claudia was taking a shower, she felt something strange. She understood immediately what it was. She called Michael who was in the kitchen, he went up quickly.

M: Honey, are you all right?  
C: Michael, we have to go to the hospital.  
M: What? But why is it happening?  
C: I think our son decided it was time to join us.

Claudia smiled at him. She had some contractions during the night but did not worry Michael. But this morning she had just lost the waters.

M: Really? Are you sure ?  
C: Hmm ... completely safe.

Michael panicked for a moment, he began to spin in circles, he could not think. Claudia put a hand on his arm.

C: Honey, calm down, all is well.  
M: Are you sure?  
C: Yes, we'll take the bag and we'll go.

Michael took her in his arms. He was afraid all of a sudden.

M: I love you.  
C: Yes me too but ... we should really go now.

Michael took the suitcase in the closet and they went down quickly. Emmalin left his room and arrived on the stairs.

E: Mom? What is happening ?

Claudia smiles at her daughter.

C: Your brother has decided to leave his bubble bath. So we go to the hospital.  
E: I'm coming with you!

Emmalin came by car as well. This situation worried her, especially with his mother. How was everything going to happen? Did she really risk anything? When she arrived, she had to stay in the waiting room, it was Michael who accompanied Claudia. It was examined and the medical team found that Claudia had a little time in front of her. Michael then left his place to Emmalin so that his daughter could stay a little with his mother.

E: How's it mom?  
C: Yes it's ok, do not worry.  
E: Anyway, everything looks odd to me.  
C: That's normal honey, it's new to you. But I gave birth to your sister and I gave you birth so reassure you, I know how it will be and that everything will be fine.  
E: Are you in pain?  
C: It's bearable.  
E: Okay.

Emmalin watched the machines around her mother and how the birth room was organized. She did not know that environment and was lost.

C: Emmalin ...  
E: Hum?  
C: You know that I love you. No matter what happened lately, I love you. And your father loves you more than any other.  
E: I know mom. But I'm scared you know ...  
C: Fear of what my angel?  
E: I heard you talk the other day with dad. You told him that because of your late pregnancy, there were risks and ...  
C: Do not think that honey. There have been risks during the last nine months, but I had a perfect pregnancy. Emmalin, nothing will happen to me?

Claudia motioned for her to come and give her a hug. A midwife returned.

SF: Mrs. Holden, I came back to examine you.  
C: Okay. I present you my daughter, Emmalin.

The nurse smiled at her.

C: Go join your father, okay?

Emmalin nodded and walked out. The midwife examined Claudia but the examination was short-lived.

SF: I will warn my colleagues, we will not delay to settle.  
C: Already?

The midwife answered with a smile.

SF: Yes. This is your third child, and I think this baby is in a hurry to find his mom.

Michael arrived next. Everything was speeding up. Claudia closed her eyes from time to time to try to rest a little. The pain intensified a little. Claudia did not want the epidural and had very good management until now. But here she would need Michael.

M: Are you ok honey ?  
C: Yes, it's just that ...

Claudia focused on her breathing. Michael sat at his side and ran a hand through Claudia's back. He massaged his lower back and his other hand, stroking his cheek. He kissed her on the shoulder or on the temple. Claudia felt helped and supported. The contraction passed and Claudia could blow a few moments.

C: Just that the pain is more present.  
M: Blast well. And I'm here, do not worry.

Michael was much more present than when Emmalin was born. He had much better apprehended the situation and helped Claudia properly. The medical staff came back and it was time for Claudia to give birth to her baby boy. As everyone was getting ready, Michael slipped a few words into his ear to give her the strength of what he should overcome.

M: I am so proud of you sweatheart. I love you so much.

They kissed one last time then Claudia got into her bubble. The team around her told her she could take the time she wanted, that everything was fine for now. Claudia had closed her eyes. She was holding Michael's hand and focusing on his breathing. He encouraged and comforted her as best he could.  
Twenty minutes later, they welcomed their little boy, Tuesday, July 8, 2008. Claudia felt an immense wave of happiness and love towards this little being who had just been put on her. This maternal and protective instinct made her close her arms to her baby immediately. She cried, both of joy but also of fatigue. She also felt something she had not felt when her daughters were born, a great fear. Afraid that you take her baby, afraid that something will happen to her, afraid of losing her. She knew deep inside her that this feeling was due to Amanda's loss but she did not control anything anymore. Michael was happy, tears in his eyes. He admired his son, whom he was already so proud of. It was still unlikely in his eyes to believe that love between two people could give birth to so much love for a child. The midwife returned to take the boy to give him first aid and to make him take the tests of use.

SF: I take it?  
C: Where are you taking him?  
SF: Right here.

The midwife saw that Claudia was an already mum with her baby, and that it was difficult for her to accept separation. The team had been made aware of Michael and Claudia's past in order to know how to react to each possible situation. Claudia saw that her son was on the changing table, not far from her.

SF: Do not worry, I'll get you back soon.  
C: Okay. Michael is going with him please.  
M: Ok.

He kissed Claudia on the forehead and went to his son. Claudia watched them both. She could not believe what was happening before her eyes. She became a mother for the third time. She felt that everything was unreal. But her feelings contradicted each other in her. The pain and sadness of Amanda's loss was still so present that feeling so much happiness and love was hard to handle. When she saw her son, she knew what name to give him.  
Everything was fine for the baby. It was hard to tell who he looked like the most. He was a nice mix of Michael and Claudia. She was brought back to her room, followed by Michael and the cradle for their son. The medical staff then left them alone to enjoy together this new happiness, their little Andrew. Michael had been both moved and so happy that his son had that name.  
Claudia, sitting in bed, was keeping Andrew in her arms. She admired him, noticing that she was smiling and that she had tears in her eyes. Michael sat next to her. He ran a hand through his hair. Claudia looked up at him. She felt so much love for him. They took each other in their arms and kissed tenderly. Then their attention turned to their baby.

M: He is so beautiful.  
C: Is not it? I can not believe what happens.  
M: It's true that it's a lot of emotions at once.  
C: Last year we were on all fronts. Your career was a priority on everything and we focused our attention on girls and their future. I was far from imagining that Andrew will point his nose a year later. It's so unlikely.  
M: Let's say our priorities will change a bit now and ... it's a wonderful gift of life. Unexpected, it's true, but I'm so happy he's here.  
C: Oh yes, me too. I had forgotten the happiness that one feels when finally discovering this baby that has been worn for nine months. To say that we hesitated to continue my pregnancy.

Claudia started crying.

M: Hey honey, everything is fine. Do not think about that.

Andrew fidgeted in his mother's arms.

M: Look, you have before you the result of our love.  
C: That's right ...

Claudia then spoke to her son.

C: I already love you so much my little angel.

Then she turned her face to Michael.

C: I love you too sweatheart.  
M: Oh me too honey.

They kissed tenderly. A pediatric nurse then arrived in the room for Andrew's first bottle.

P: I wanted to know if you want to breastfeed or not?  
C: Is it possible to alternate with baby bottles? I would like his dad to take care of it as well and make the most of those moments as well.  
P: It is quite possible to do it. However, I still recommend exclusive breastfeeding during your stay in the hospital and we will set up baby bottles for your outing so that it is easier for you especially for the nights.  
C: Okay.  
P: We'll see if Andrew agrees.

Claudia nodded. She had not breastfed either Amanda or Emmalin. But she felt the need to do it with her son. Having been able to talk to Michael before Andrew came into the world, he wanted Claudia to decide and do what she wanted.  
The pediatric nurse then helped her start this special moment between a mother and her baby. Everything went very well.

P: It's perfect this little angel.  
M: But I had a question. How do you know if he drinks enough?  
P: With breastfeeding, we put ourselves at the service of the baby. He may ask more often, but some times it's just that baby wants to be with his mom. That's why it's important for your wife to be breastfed for the rest of her time here so that both of them get their bearings and their rhythm. And you can then introduce the bottles as you wish when you return home.  
M: Okay, thank you.  
P: We have warned your daughter, is he allowed to come?  
C: Of course.

The nursery nurse left. Michael had accompanied her to fetch his daughter. When she saw her father, Emmalin was very excited.

E: So ?!  
M: All is well, your mother is well and the baby too.  
E: Super! Can I go see them?  
M: Of course, come.

Michael accompanied his daughter to Claudia's room and opened the door for her. Emmalin came in and when she saw her mother with that baby who was her little brother, she gaped.

E: Oh mum ... I can not believe it.

Claudia smiled at her.

C: You know, I can not believe what's happening to me too.  
E: He's too handsome.  
C: Emmalin, this is your little brother, Andrew James Holden.

Emmalin had tears in his eyes.

E: Mom, he's just perfect.  
C: Yes, it is.  
M: So what does it mean to be a big sister?  
E: It's hard to believe. I did not think you wanted to have another child.  
C: We have not really decided, nature has made this choice for us.  
M: It's a wonderful gift from life and we're very happy.

Emmalin sat next to his mother and rested her head on his shoulder. She was looking at this baby, whom his parents had conceived through their love. She was very moved.

E: By the way, who's eyes?

Michael and Claudia looked at each other with a smile.

C: He has blue eyes.

Claudia's hospital stay went very well. Of course she was visited by everyone who was very moved to meet this baby. Claudia finally returned home at the end of this weekend. With Michael, they got Andrew to his room. They had decided to prepare it for her in the guest room which was now refitted and redecorated for the arrival of their son. Claudia put it in her cradle and admired her sleeping.

C: I can not believe he's ours. I always feel like ...  
M: Claudia, nobody will take it away from you, because yes Andrew is our son.

Michael took her against him and kissed her on the temple.

C: I also forgot about the constant worry that you feel about your baby.  
M: I think it's mostly related to the difficult weeks we lived last year. Our little boy is in good health, he is doing very well. You know we will do everything to protect him. But the most important thing is that he's already so loved, that he's sure he'll always be there for him.

Claudia nodded. They left the baby's room, taking care to connect the baby monitor. Claudia went to her room to lie down and rest a little. She fell asleep too, exhausted. Michael put the things away, and went down to the kitchen and made himself a coffee. Emmalin had already gone out to see his friends announce the return of his brother. Michael then went upstairs and did not resist the urge to go see his son. The latter slept deeply. Some time later, Andrew was starting to wake up, a sign that he was hungry. Michael then took his son in his arms and went down to the kitchen to take a bottle. Claudia pulled her milk to allow Michael to give Andrew the bottle. Michael sat down in the rocking chair that had been installed in the winter lounge so he could be quiet. He realized little by little that their life with Claudia had changed now. Andrew accepted the bottle, a sign that he felt good with his father. Exactly, Claudia had woken up. She saw the time and panicked. She had not heard his son claim. She saw that he was not in bed. She worried immediately. She descended quickly down the kitchen stairs.

C: Michael?  
M: We're here honey, in the living room.

Claudia sighed inside. Michael saw that she had been panicked. He took her hand.

M: Claudia, breathe, everything is fine.

Claudia sat in the couch next to the chair.

C: I know. It's just that …  
M: There is only you and me at home to take care of him. Good Emmalin too, but you know she will not do anything without our presence. I just wanted to let you sleep so that you get a little agreement?  
C: Ok. Thanks. How is he doing ?  
M: Very good. He drank his bottle and went back to sleep in my arms. I'm going to go back to bed.  
C: I'm going with you.

Michael understood internally that for Claudia, it was difficult for her at the moment to separate from Andrew and not be present for all the times of the day when he was awake. Michael kissed his son and gave it to Claudia, who greeted him happily. She languished, and rocked him to sleep again and put him back in his bed. Michael had gone back to his office. He had missed a lot of half-day work and had to catch up quickly. He had warned his colleagues that he would be working from home for the time being to help Claudia as much as possible, so that she could rest. For her part, Claudia watched her son sleep. She realized that she was already very close to him. She quickly realized that Amanda's death reinforced her anxiety, fear, and merging with Andrew. She also remembered that Emmalin still needed her, that she was president of the FRG, and that her role in the base was extremely important. It was therefore necessary that she manages to manage his feelings on a daily basis, while recovering his marks and habits. Denise had taken the reins of the FRG at the moment but Claudia knew that some decisions had to be made in her presence, not to mention the arrival of Senator Calhoun's widow in three months. The evening after Andrew's bath, Claudia discussed it with Michael.

C: Honey, I'm going to have obligations to manage in three months, and you'll have to go back to the office.  
M: Yes but not right now. Claudia, take advantage of Andrew before thinking about the first separations right?  
C: Of course I took advantage of him, but we knew that we could not be present all the time at home afterwards ...  
M: I know. And for the good of our son, I would like it to be one and the same person who takes care of him when we are absent. I know that your friends will offer to keep it but as we have done for girls, he needs immediately stability and a framework that we will give him by avoiding to change his daily life every day.  
C: Michael, he only has one week. Leave me my baby before I want to make him grow up.  
M: Excuse me but you understood what I meant.  
C: Yes. Listen, I'll ask my mother to come. Ok my dad is still working but she can come to take care of him at least some time.  
M: I think it's a very good idea.

Andrew started to cry. It was almost midnight. Claudia got up to go feed him. Michael went with her. It was by watching him and thinking about the nighttime awakenings that would regulate their first night here that Michael wanted to organize himself so that neither he nor Claudia get too tired at the same time. Returning to their room, Michael told her about it.

C: Get organized, yes, but how?  
M: You're in the middle of the night, so I can sleep. I take care of the bottle in the morning, and so you can sleep until Andrew's next awakening. But from tomorrow, I take care of the bottle at this time, you can try to sleep before.  
C: He claims around 9am usually.  
M: That's it, we each have 6 hours of consecutive sleep, which will allow us to hold the first weeks.  
C: That's not stupid. But I do not guarantee you that I will not wake up hearing her crying.

M: I know, but you know you will not have to get up.

Claudia laughed internally to see that Michael was organizing everything in a military way again. But she could only see the logic of all that, rest and not be too tired the day to be able to take care and make the most of their baby. The whole family fell asleep then. As expected, it was Claudia who got up when Andrew claimed her. She took advantage of this moment with her baby and wanted to stay for hours but sleep caught her and she went back to bed. In the early morning, Michael took care of the bottle. Nevertheless Claudia had heard him cry. She did not get up, even though it itched. But she went back to sleep without noticing it. Michael went to his office to work. Emmalin went down for breakfast around 8.30am.

M: Are not you still in school, youngest?  
E: I'm taking it later this morning.  
M: Okay.

A few minutes later, Andrew was starting to wake up.

M: I know one who must be hungry.  
E: Dad, can I handle it?

Michael, who was also very worried about his son, was a little apprehensive. But he thought maybe that would bring him even closer to his daughter if they took care of Andrew both.

M: Take a bottle in the fridge. Be careful, they are dated. I will go get him. Sit in the rocking chair.

Emmalin had felt a little reluctance on the part of her father but she thought only of the joy of being able to take care of her brother. Michael went to get him. Andrew having only a little cry, Claudia was still sleeping. He made as little noise as possible so as not to wake her up. He arrived in the living room where Emmalin was waiting for him. He put Andrew in his arms and checked the date on the bottle.

E: Do not worry dad, I can read a date hum ?!  
M: Emmalin, with your mother it's hard not to be worried about him. It has nothing to do with you, it's just that your brother is our responsibility and if something happened to him, I will not forgive myself.  
E: Ok.

Michael's phone rang. He had to trust Emmalin.

M: I'm sorry I have to answer. I'm going to my office. I let you take care of him.  
E: Do not worry, I watch over him.

Michael took his call. Emmalin then took care of his little brother. Andrew drank the whole of his bottle, Emmalin then got up to rock him a little against her to make him roast. She went to the kitchen to drop the bottle. But once he was standing with him in his arms, she was a little lost. Fortunately she heard her father come back.

M: Are you all right?  
E: Hmm ... but I have to go get ready, otherwise I'll be late.  
M: No problem, give it to me.

Michael took his son against him, Emmalin went upstairs. Hearing the water running through the bathroom, Claudia woke up. When she saw the time, she found that Michael had to take care of Andrew. She went down to the kitchen where Michael was making coffee for herself.

M: Hey, here you are. It's okay ?

They kissed tenderly. Claudia stroked the back of her son, who was against Michael's chest, gently. She nodded to her husband's question.

C: Hmm, that's fine. I'm sorry I did not wake up.  
M: Do not worry, everything is fine. You take care of Andrew at night, it is normal that you can sleep in the morning. If I have to, I'll take care of him or Emmalin will do it, like this morning.  
C: Emmalin gave him his bottle?  
M: Yes.  
C: And I missed this moment ... pity I would have liked to be there.  
M: There will be another time like this do not worry.

Michael kissed her on the temple.

M: We have to go change it.  
C: I'm taking care of it.  
M: Ok.

Michael gave her Andrew.

C: Give me my baby, that I can enjoy it this morning. Here comes my little heart.

Claudia kissed her son, and went up with him to change him. She gave him a towel and dressed him for the day. Michael was very close to Claudia to help her get some rest. They took full advantage of their son. They were simply happy. Andrew helped them to live with Amanda's lack. They even had the impression of better apprehending this future with this new child near them. But without wanting to, they buried little by little in the depths of them what they really felt. This will not give them much to overcome in their future lives. But in the meantime, they were taking care of their little Andrew, while having a look for Emmalin.  
It had been a week since Andrew was born. When Michael got up that morning, he joined Claudia in their son's room. Andrew was quietly nursing while his mother admired him.

M: Are you all right?  
C: Hmm hum, very good.

Michael leaned over and kissed Claudia on the hair. She looked up at him and they kissed tenderly.

M: And you, how are you?  
C: Very good, I love those moments when he's all against me.  
M: In any case he seems to be hungry. It's funny to relive all this. I was far from thinking that all of this was behind us now.  
C: Our life is a little upset and everything revolves around Andrew it's true, but I have the impression that it was obvious to have this third child. As if I had always wanted it, waited.  
M: I feel that too. Now we can enjoy the happiness that life has given us.  
C: Oh yes then.

Michael caressed his son on the head and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.  
Claudia's parents arrived the following weekend.

Ch: Hi ! So where is the little wonder?  
C: Hello mom. Andrew is still sleeping.  
R: I thought your mother was not going to stay one more minute.

It made everyone laugh.

Ch: You too were impatient.  
R: Of course. To become a grandfather a third time, nothing could make me happier.

Claudia smiled at her father and hugged him.

Ch: We had a little trouble getting there anyway.  
M: I took some time to realize too. Claudia's pregnancy was really a surprise.  
Ch: I'm so happy for you if you knew.  
C: I feel like you're happier than mom.

Claudia kissed her mother.

C: Come to the living room, there is coffee waiting for you. Michael will put your stuff in the room.  
Ch: Are you sure that ...  
C: Do not worry, it will not be long before you wake up.

Everyone then settled in the living room, quickly join Michael.

R: The return home was good?  
It's very good. I always had a little trouble with hospitals, the comings and goings of medical staff.  
M: Especially since I have been working from home since then, I can help her to rest a lot. And it succeeds because it has already recovered well.  
Ch: That's what I can see.  
R: Anyway, when Michael called us to tell you that you were at the maternity ward, I think your mother never walked so much in the house after that.  
M: We were a little stressed here too.  
C: On? No, excuse me, you were stressed.

Charlotte and Claudia laughed.

R: You do not realize the emotions that we were able to experience when our children were born. Real roller coaster!  
M: Who do you say that to?  
C: Oh honey...

Claudia kissed Michael tenderly.

C: A birth is always a little distressing. But you were perfect near me and I will never thank you enough.

Michael kissed her in turn.

Ch: Everything went well then?  
C: Yes. I was surprised that the childbirth is happening so fast besides. And finally I did not really realize that I was pregnant until we put Andrew on me.

Andrew just started crying.

M: He understood that he was the focus of the discussion, it seems.  
C: I'll get it.

Claudia went to get her son. She took advantage of him a few minutes in the room to calm down before going down. She arrived in the living room.

C: And that's the one that's been the center of attention for two weeks.

Charlotte gaped. Claudia put it in his arms.

C: And here's Andrew.  
Ch: Oh Claudia ... he's beautiful.

Claudia went to sit next to Michael. Watching her parents, she had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped an inch the fine tears that rolled on her days. Michael kissed her on the temple.  
Charlotte raised her face to her daughter.

Ch: He is so beautiful.  
C: Yes ...  
R: Congratulations kids, you have a beautiful little boy.  
C: Thanks dad.  
Ch: I can not believe there is a baby in this house.  
M: You'll have to do it because you might spend a short night.

Andrew started crying again.

C: Ah ... I think he's hungry.

Claudia picked up her son and settled on the couch comfortably. The tears fell silent as soon as Andrew began to suckle. Michael put a hand on his son's head and caressed it tenderly. He took off his hand and kissed it.  
Andrew drew everyone's attention, even from his older sister. The same evening, at bedtime, Charlotte came with her daughter to enjoy her grandson. They watched him sleep for a few minutes.

C: My little heart ...  
Ch: He's so cute.  
C: Hmm ... is not it?  
Ch: But it's hard to tell who he's most like for now.  
C: Yes, it's a nice mix of both of us. But he looks like Emmalin when she was only a few days old.  
Ch: That's right. How is she doing?

C : Emmalin ? Good. Well, let's say, better. She managed to talk to her father and thank God everything went back to normal.  
Ch: All the better. I was a little worried about how you managed to manage all that ... Emmalin, the end of your pregnancy and ... everything else.  
C: All the rest?  
Ch: Honey, how are you going with Michael?  
C: We live completely according to Andrew. We do not forget Emmalin as much, on the contrary, we try to keep her time and allow her to take care of his brother. The arrival of our little love helps us on a daily basis to overcome the absence of Amanda. But everything remains difficult.  
Ch: I understand.  
C: You know, I was so relieved when we knew it was a boy.  
Ch: Why honey?  
C: I was so worried about having another girl. What if I made a transfer or something?  
Ch: You know very well deep inside you that it would not have happened, because we do not replace one child by another, it's impossible. And you do not have to ask yourself the question since apparently life has done things right by giving you this wonderful little boy.  
C: That's right. I just have a hard time telling myself that he will never know his big sister.  
Ch: Claudia ...  
C: And conversely, Amanda will never have the happiness to hold her little brother in her arms. What would she have thought of him? What would she have said when learning the new nine months back?  
Ch: Claudia ...

Claudia turned her face to her mother.

Ch: Amanda would have been very happy when her brother came. And like Emmalin, she would have loved it. I am sure of it. And now, she looks after you but also on him.

Claudia nodded. His mother took her in his arms. Claudia could only see that her son's birth also improved her relationship with her own mother. And that made her feel good.  
After the weekend, Randall returned to Connecticut, work requires. But Charlotte stayed with her daughter to take care of her grandson.  
Michael was able to return to the office the following week, not without difficulty. That very morning, he delayed his departure as much as possible. Claudia noticed it as she came down to the kitchen with Andrew in his arms.

C: Michael? But you will be late! What are you still doing here?  
M: I wanted to make sure everything was fine. Do you have everything you need?  
C: Honey, my mother is here, do not worry, everything will be fine.

Michael got up, came to kiss Claudia tenderly, then admired his son a few seconds. Claudia realized then that it was difficult for her to leave them. His son was only 3 weeks old. Claudia then got closer to him and hugged Andrew.

C: It's okay. And do not worry, we'll be here tonight when you get back.  
M: I can not wait.  
C: Go on, you'll really be late.

They kissed one last time.

M: I love you.  
C: Me too you tonight.

Michael then went to the office. All the people he met were asking for news of his son, and wanted to see pictures. He had a little trouble concentrating.  
When he returned the same evening, he immediately took his son in his arms. He took care of it all night before putting it in his bed. He had to take a new rhythm. Luckily Andrew was starting to do his nights little by little. Everyone could rest properly before attacking their day. Moreover, that weekend, the first night Andrew did not wake up, Claudia woke up with a start around 6am in the morning. Michael was awake too.

M: Claudia, honey, how are you?  
C: Andrew did not wake up! Or ... you got up?  
M: No, I did not hear anything. Your mother must have been there.  
C: I did not hear him cry.

Claudia panicked. Michael was worried about the shot too but was trying not to show it. Claudia got up quickly and went to her son's room, she had tears in her eyes.  
On entering, she immediately looked into the bed. She put a hand on the belly of her son who was getting up at regular intervals. Andrew slept soundly.

M: Honey ...

Michael wrapped her in his arms.

M: All is well, he sleeps deeply. He's just starting to sleep.

Claudia sighed, she turned in Michael's arms.

C: I was so scared.  
M: I know, and I understand but then everything is fine ok? Let's go back to sleep.  
C: No, I'll stay a little bit.  
M: Okay. Do not wait too long.

Michael went back to sleep. But when he awoke two hours later, Claudia's place was still empty. He realized that she had stayed in Andrew's room until he woke up. And he was right when he saw him in the arms of his mother who fed him.

M: Did not you go back to bed?  
C: No, I ... I needed to stay close to him. And he woke up almost an hour later.  
M: Ok. Are you all right?  
C: Yes yes, do not worry.  
M: A little bit anyway. You scared me dear ...

Claudia looked at Michael tenderly.

C: Excuse me sweatheart. But I was so scared that ...  
M: I know, and I understand. It will get used to not being woken in the middle of the night.

Claudia smiled at him.

C: Yes, it looks like.

Michael kissed her on the hair and he went to get ready.  
The conversation with her mother had a little shake Claudia. She thought a lot about her eldest daughter. She had thought about her very often during her pregnancy, and the arrival of Andrew had helped them but had also given them a lot of emotions. She knew that Andrew needed to know his sister, and that when he grew up, he would know who she was, and that was part of his family's story.  
That night, as Andrew fell back into Claudia's arms, she wanted to talk to him about it. It was difficult for her at first.

C: My little love, you are so loved, if you knew.

She settled in the rocking chair.

C: I'm so happy to have you baby. You arrived when we needed it most, your dad and me. You know, since Amanda left us, everything was difficult.

She paused.

C: Amanda is your big sister, my angel. She left us last year. She had to go to university but unfortunately she did not have the time. She was 18 years old. That's why I'm often near you. I always have that little fear deep inside me, that something is happening. So do not blame mom, okay? But you know, Amanda would have loved taking care of you. I'm sure. In any case, now she is watching over you, I know it. So when I tell you about her, you'll know who she was.

Claudia felt some relief. Andrew had to know the existence of his sister and it was done. Claudia could then talk to her about her without any trouble, so that Amanda would not be forgotten by anyone.  
Andrew was soon 1 month old. Charlotte, who had come to assist Claudia during Michael's return to work, was able to leave again, seeing that everything was going well. However, it was already expected that she would return in two months, when Claudia would resume her full position in the support group. For the moment, Denise came twice a week for Claudia to keep herself informed and give instructions, sign the few important papers. In this way, Claudia could take care of Andrew without any obligation to manage.  
That day was an important day for the Holden family. Andrew was 1 month old.

M: Already 1 month ... it's impressive how time flies.  
C: A month of pure happiness.  
M: It is true that it fills us with joy this little angel.

Michael and Claudia both took care of Andrew that morning and it was Emmalin who gave him his bottle. Despite the lack of Amanda, Michael and Claudia managed to be happy with this pretty family picture.  
The following days, Andrew was completely at night, which relieved Claudia and Michael. They could sleep better and rest the next day.  
Andrew grew and changed a little more each day. He became more awake and moved a lot more. He was soon 2 months old.  
Denise often came to Claudia's house to bring her the summaries of the support group's meetings, current or futures actions. Claudia trusted her and that allowed her to take care of her son while staying at home. She walked him a few times in the base, the temperatures being still clement in this month of September. She went to the group for one or two hours with him to stay a little active. But she never separated from him.  
Michael could manage better. Claudia came to see him in the office a few times with Andrew for his pleasure. And he was very happy to find his family back home at night.

(Ep 11)  
In a few days Andrew was 3 months old. Charlotte returned to Fort Marshall as planned, to keep Andrew while Claudia resumed her duties on the base. But in the meantime, the base was just preparing to welcome Senator Calhoun's widow. For Claudia, it would be the first separations with her son since she had to resume her position of President to the support group. Charlotte would keep Andrew after receiving all of her daughter's recommendations. But that day was sportier and complicated than expected. Claudia did not have time to get some news from Andrew during the day. When she returned at night, she rushed into her son's room, who was sleeping peacefully.

Ch: Don't worry, everything's went very well  
C: All the better. It's just that ... I did not want to stop breastfeeding. This morning Michael gave him his bottle and I could not even enjoy that moment with him.  
Ch: I understand but he must wake up late in the evening, you can take care of it.  
C: Mom, we have dinner with Mrs. Calhoun tonight. I'll be back late.  
Ch: That's right, I forgot. I am sorry my dear. But you'll take care of it tomorrow morning. And we will make sure that you can continue to have this moment with your baby, okay?  
C: Ok. I have to go change.  
Ch: You can leave without fear.  
C: Hmm ... I did not think the separation would be so complicated.

Michael returned to the room at that time.

M: Claudia, he's only three months old. It is normal that it is difficult. But tomorrow night everything will be back to normal on the base and we will have a less steady pace.  
C: I know. In the meantime we have to change Michael otherwise we will be late.

Once near, they returned to kiss their son and joined Mrs. Calhoun in the entrance. They came back very late but Charlotte was not lying down and waiting for them upstairs.

C: Mom? You're not lying yet?  
M: Charlotte, you should not have waited for us. We had not planned to come back so late.  
Ch: I was watching Andrew especially.  
C: Why, there is a problem?  
Ch: No everything is fine. He just woke up often in the evening. I think separation is difficult for him too.  
C: My little heart ...  
M: Honey, it'll be fine. He just needs to adapt too.  
C: It's true that we have not used all this yet.  
Ch: Claudia, he's been against you since he was born. You or Michael. My smell is unfamiliar to him and even if he drinks his bottles well, when he sucks against you, your smell reassures him.  
M: Everyone needs to get used to a new rhythm of life. We are used to doing it normally but there with a baby is different. Do not worry honey, everything will be better tomorrow.  
Ch: Michael is right.

Claudia nodded, without much conviction. It made her feel sick to leave him all day without really being able to deal with it. But she knew she could not do otherwise.  
The last day with Mrs. Calhoun ended without a hitch. And what was not their surprise with Denise, to receive a complete program in a SPA for the weekend. But Claudia did not want to leave two days leaving her son.

M: Honey, it's the weekend, I'm here to take care of it. And that's a good reason to relax and rest by thinking only of yourself.  
C: Exactly, I will not be able to not think of Andrew.  
Ch: That's normal. But you can call us and we'll send you some pictures. You have to think a little about yourself. Your son at 3 months, you can leave a weekend without problem. And he does not stay alone but with his father. I think nothing can happen to him.  
C: I know ... but I ... I'm so worried. I'm afraid something will happen to him in my absence.  
M: I know Claudia. But I watch over him and your mother is there too.

Claudia sighed. Andrew would be with his father and grandmother. Not to mention Emmalin who would be there too to take care of him. She was worried yes but decided to go with Denise for this weekend of relaxation.  
Simply, nobody would have imagined that this car accident occurred.

(Ep 12)  
Michael had been watching Claudia all night at the hospital and Emmalin was going to Denise's house. Charlotte had taken care of Andrew but he had made his night without any problem this time.  
Claudia returned in the early afternoon, still a little shocked but everything was fine. She found a little comfort with her son. Michael was watching over her, as the doctor had asked, in case she was fainting, or had a headache that was too much present. For two days, Claudia could not nurse her son, because of painkillers that the doctors had given her at the hospital. She had to content herself with giving her baby bottles, which, despite everything, contained her milk, which she had drawn in her last days.  
The next day she went to her appointment at the hospital and the news was not good. She learned that she had diabetes. It was a shock for Claudia. She who controlled her whole life every moment of the day, that's something she could not control. The announcement was difficult.  
At home, even though Claudia looked after her son even more than her own life, the atmosphere was complicated to manage. She had mood swings, often crying for something unimportant. Michael returned to work on Monday, so Charlotte took over from Andrew the day. But after two weeks she was tired. Indeed, caring for a baby all day was difficult, she was afraid of dropping it, especially since Andrew had gained weight now and was no longer motionless in the arms. Claudia had gradually resumed her role in the support group, it helped her to apprehend her illness. So Charlotte was running Andrew a good part of the day. But one night she decided to talk about it with her daughter and son-in-law.  
Michael and Claudia had just returned. Claudia took care of Andrew's bath before feeding him. Michael had gone up with her to the bedroom to lull their son to sleep. They both went out, Charlotte chooses that moment to talk to them.

C: Is everything ok mom?  
Ch: Yes, yes ... well no, not really.  
M: What's going on Charlotte?  
Ch: I will not be able to stay here kids.  
What is it ? But what is ?  
Ch: Listen, Andrew is adorable, he's so cute. But he grew up, gained weight, and stirred a lot. Which is completely normal. But I tire quickly and I'm always afraid to make him fall, or to make a wrong move that would hurt him by wanting to go to bed or to get up.  
M: You do a wonderful job of it Charlotte ...  
Ch: That's nice and I love to take care of my grandson. I will miss him a lot but I have to go home now. And then your father needs me too hum?

Michael and Claudia understood perfectly. Charlotte was afraid of doing wrong with Andrew.

Ch: Listen, can I stay another week to help you find a solution?  
C: Ok mom, we'll find someone who helps me take care of Andrew this week.  
M: Thank you Charlotte.

On Monday, Michael inquired at the base secretariat for home-based nurse information. They found someone who would be trusted to take care of Andrew. She had cared for the baby and child of many on the base, including generals who had preceded Michael, as well as on other bases when her husband was elsewhere before arriving at Fort Marshall.  
It was Ms. Zimmerman. She was a gentle woman, very kind, who respected the parents' demands and never took any initiative, except in case of urgency of course. On his first visit on Wednesday, everything went very well.

C: You know, with the support group I'm often at home, but sometimes I have to be absent at the base or in Charleston for the different actions that we do with the GSF.  
Ms. Z: Of course Ms. Holden.  
C: What we can do is that I prepare a schedule for the coming week each time. Like this, you will know when exactly to come. It does not bother you?  
Ms. Z: No, not at all, it's a good idea. You know right now I was not taking care of any child on the base. So I'm all yours.  
C: Thank you very much. Come, I'll introduce you to Andrew.

Claudia led Mrs. Zimmerman into the room of her sleeping son that afternoon.

Ms. Z: It is beautiful Mrs. Holden.  
C: Thank you. And you'll see, it's a very calm baby, he almost never cries, except when he's really hungry and we're slow to come. He sleeps well, and eats well. Normally you will not have any problem with him.  
Ms. Z: That's perfect.

They went down to the kitchen.

C: It's all here for Andrew. I draw my milk, so you have dated bottles in the fridge. There are only two days usually, because I still breastfeed. Our phone numbers are on the fridge precisely.

Claudia then introduced her mother to Mrs. Zimmerman.

C: She's leaving on Saturday. So she will be here tomorrow and Friday to help you a little to find you in the house.  
Ch: And to give her a report every end of the day.

Charlotte was joking of course.

C: Mom ...  
Mrs. Z: Do not worry, I was a mom too. I know that separations are difficult. Especially at this age, they are still so small.  
C: Yes, but fortunately I am at home quite often.

Mrs. Zimmerman was able to leave quietly, Claudia was reassured. The presence of his mother would allow her to be confident before the following week.

(Ep 13/14)  
In spite of all that, Claudia really had a hard time managing her illness. Her diabetes she could not accept. It is thanks to a young hockey player, who plays in the same place as Emmalin, and who is diabetic, that Claudia managed to understand how to manage her illness. This helped her a lot, even though there were still some difficult times. Fortunately events in his life and that of his son helped her on a daily basis.

First of all Andrew's first Christmas. Michael and Claudia were more than happy. But just a few days before Christmas, Claudia was lost. She could not rejoice. Everything was more difficult since Amanda left. The year before, it was too painful for them to stay at Fort Marshall so they had been to Claudia's parents. They had managed to respect their need for solitude and their desire to make a simple Christmas, without decorations, without gifts. Emmalin was quite depressed too.  
But this year was different, Andrew was there and he deserved a nice Christmas. Still, Claudia did not know what to do. Michael understood it.

M: Claudia, I can see that you have not been very well in a few days. What is going on ?  
C: You know Christmas is hard Michael.  
M: Yes I know. And last year we had complicated days. But Andrew is here now.  
C: I know ... But I can not find the joy of decorating, making a tree or putting lights everywhere.  
M: Claudia, I'm not asking you to redo everything as before.

Michael saw that all of this was really hurting Claudia.

M: If you wish, go back to your parents again this year?  
C: No, it will not change and then ... I would like Andrew to have his first Christmas at home, with us.  
M: Okay. You know, you do not have to make our house look like Santa's house. A little tree in the living room, some decorations here and there so that we know that we are in holidays and will be enough.  
C: Maybe ...  
M: And do not forget that Andrew is only 5 months old. At his age, he does not realize anything. He will sleep at dinner time and still does not know the meaning of the gifts at the foot of the tree.  
C: That's right ... but that will not stop us from spoiling him.  
M: On the other hand you are absolutely right.

Michael took her in his arms.

M: I know it's hard honey, but you have to be able to live in the present now. Enjoy what life offers us, while having a place for Amanda in our heart every day. She'll be a little with us, I'm sure.  
C: You're right, Andrew must live as good Christmas as his sisters.  
M: Exactly.

Claudia sighed. Michael was right. With the help of Emmalin, she decorated a little tree that was placed on the coffee table in the winter lounge. Michael, who had been shopping with his daughter, brought back a Christmas ball with "My First Christmas" written for Andrew. Claudia had found it really cute and adorable. Emmalin arranged some decorations here and there in the house, as well as a light garland in the tree and on the stairs in the entrance. But nothing more.  
But contrary to what Claudia would have imagined, this Christmas was a day full of joy thanks to her son. His parents had come to Fort Marshall and the whole family had eyes only for the little boy. Even though Andrew was not aware of Christmas or gifts, he was spoiled by everyone.  
In January, Andrew was 6 months old. He babbled more and more. He was able to turn on his back, on his stomach, and most importantly, he knew very well to attract attention when he needed cuddling from his parents and his older sister. But Michael and Claudia also had to deal with the appearance of their son's first teeth. Andrew often cried, had a fever and was tired. It was a complicated time for everyone.  
Now, when Claudia was at her desk working on her obligations to the support group, she kept Andrew close to her, in him deckchair. He still slept in the morning and in the afternoon but he stayed awake longer and longer during the day and thus participated in the daily life of his mother. When Michael returned at night, his son expressed his joy at seeing him babbling and moving happily. So they both took care of it. So Andrew quickly managed to sit up alone, and grabbed everything he could get close to. Claudia then installed a park in the living room so that he could play safely.  
Andrew had just been 8 months old, Claudia was playing with him in the bedroom. She had put some cushions to keep Andrew from falling back and hurting himself. Her mobile phone rang, she got up to take it on the dresser. Denise asked her for information for the support group. When she turned, she discovered with surprise that Andrew was moving on all fours. When she hung up, she took him in his arms, covered him with kisses. When Michael heard about it, he was happy. The little boy made the happiness of his parents.

(Ep 15)  
That morning, Andrew was 10 months old. Claudia went to get up on hearing him babble. She entered the room.

C: Hello baby.

For a simple answer, Andrew made sounds worthy of a 10-month-old baby. Claudia took him with her, washed her, dressed her for the day, and arrived at the kitchen. Michael was finishing his breakfast.

M: Here is a little man already awake.

Andrew extended his arms to his father who took him on his lap. Michael kissed him on the head.

C: I think that will not be a big sleeper. Goodbye fat morning on the weekend.  
M: It takes our rhythm that's normal. And then we make noise, Emmalin gets up early too. I think he just wants to be with us.  
C: Surely.  
M: I have to go. See you tonight.  
C: Ok, have a good day.  
M: You too.

Michael gone to the office. Claudia, who had taken her son in his arms, looked at him.

C: Here we are both my little angel.

Claudia went to sit on the couch to feed her son. Mrs. Zimmerman then came to keep it so Claudia could go to the support group meeting. She went back to lunch with Denise.  
Andrew was eating small pots and mashed potatoes made by Claudia, and no longer wanted milk in the day. For Claudia, not being able to enjoy so many moments with her son had been complicated but she had adapted to his needs.  
In the late afternoon, Roxy and Pamela came to drink tea. Roland also arrived. Everyone then decided to go for a walk in the base, to enjoy being together. Andrew was in the stroller and enjoyed the ride.

D: He is so wise.  
C: It's a love. He is calm, he only cries very often and is patient. And above all he is very cuddly and participates in the life of the whole family. He knows very well how to make us understand his dissatisfaction with being away from us and loves to be near everyone in his deckchair or his park.  
P: What luck! Mine had already gone on spring to Andrew's age.  
Rol: It will be a big sensitive I think.  
C: We are so fusional with him. Even Michael. It's fun sometimes.  
D: Enjoy it. They grow so fast.

Everyone laughed and nodded to Denise's words. While walking, Roxy and Pamela noticed that the place corresponded to what the two women had told them when they met at the nursing home on the base.

Rol: Serious?  
Rox: Yes, they told us about this place.

Everyone then began to look for the commemorative plaque that had been put in memory of a soldier killed during the Second World War. They finally found her and Roxy and Pamela told them the whole story.

(Ep 16)  
A week later, Claudia was visiting her goddaughter with Andrew. Sara Elizabeth was still sleeping. Andrew was in his stroller and smiled at Roland's sight.

A: He is really adorable.  
C: Hmm ... I know. It's a real little angel. And how's my godchild?  
R: She's sleeping.

Roland told her then to want to wake her, but Claudia took care of it. Sara-Elizabeth was hot and Claudia accompanied Roland to the hospital. Before that, she warned Michael so that he could get in quickly to take care of Andrew. Claudia dropped him off at Michael's desk and spun with Roland.  
Michael had to manage his son all alone during that time. The evening was difficult because Claudia was not there to feed him and Andrew did not want a bottle. He was grouchy and annoyed. Michael realized that his mother's absence for bedtime was scary for him. So he held him in his arms against him and rocked him while talking to him. The little boy ended up falling asleep against him. His phone vibrated at that moment.

M: So?  
C: Listen, for the moment they are doing exams. Roland is very worried.  
M: I imagine, I would be in a similar state of anxiety if Andrew was sick.  
C: I know ... listen, I'll stay with Roland tonight ...  
M: Of course. He needs someone, Joan not here.  
C:How is Andrew?  
M: He sleeps against me. He struggled to fall asleep. I think he felt that something was not as usual. But do not worry, everything is fine.  
C: Okay.  
M: Do you keep me informed for the rest of the events?  
C: It's promised.  
M: Well, I'm going to put Andrew in bed, he sleeps deeply now.  
C: Okay.  
M: See you later, I love you.  
C: I love you too.

They hung up. Claudia returned in the morning, while everything had been resolved with the little girl. Andrew was delighted to find his mother.  
Once this little incident happened, Claudia could finally think about the preparation of the promotion ceremony for Michael which took place in two weeks. The date was finally agreed at the end of May. Everything would be perfect.  
That day, Michael was happy, Claudia was close to him with Emmalin and Andrew on his lap. The little boy was very wise during the ceremony. Michael was promoted to general two stars. Claudia was so proud of him and his career. In the early evening, Claudia came home with Andrew so that he could keep his sleep pattern. Mrs. Zimmerman arrived a few minutes later to keep it. Claudia feeds him before leaving and arrives for the start of dinner. Everyone had a wonderful evening. They returned rather late at one o'clock in the morning, tired, but happy.  
Nobody was far from imagining that something had happened to Denise and Franck's house.


End file.
